


The Portrait

by rashisama



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw a portrait, wrote a story</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Portrait

After much nagging, Thorin finally got Bella to stop working for a few hours and sit to let Ori paint her portrait.  _“_

_I want to have a portrait of my beautiful queen, ghivashel, to brighten up the great hall”_

Bella chose a deep red dress, reminiscent of the coat she wore on the journey. She and Thorin argued long and hard about the amount of jewelry in the picture. Bella won handily with no jewelry much to Thorin’s chagrin. 

Ori painted her on the ramparts of Erebor on a sunny day with the wind slightly blowing, gently ruffling the wisps of curls escaping her bun.

Ori was a quick and methodical artist, able to nearly complete the portrait between luncheon and afternoon tea. All that was left for him to do was some of the painting and background. 

A few days later the finished portrait was presented to the royal couple with the intention of hanging in the great hall.

But Thorin changed his mind when he saw how lovely Bella looked (and how much bosom she was showing). 

_“By Yavanna Thorin, you can’t even see my cleavage”_

He eventually decided to hang the portrait in his private study where only he could gaze upon her.

(Portrait of Amalie Wolff-Malcolmi by Johann Friedrich August Tischbein)

 


End file.
